College Dayz
by Morbid-Vampiress
Summary: Ok let’s pretend that Joey and Seto decide to go to college…Why are they going to college you might ask…well I don’t know I felt like making them go to college and that is what they are going to do. OoO And Thank you Rei chan for the McDonalds part


"I think this is the building." Seto Kaiba looks up at his new college dorm as he thinks to himself "I heard Joey Wheeler was going to go to this same college…I hope I don't have to room with him." Just as he thinks this low and behold Joey Wheeler walks up

"Well if it isn't good ol' Seto Kiaba" Seto rolls his eye and turns around

"Well if it isn't the dog."

"Hey come on Kiaba that is all in the past can't we just not worry about our rivalry here." Seto smirks and begins to walk off to find his room. Joey shrugs and walks in the other direction. A few moments later Seto found his room and noticed that his roommate had not yet arrived, so he picks a bed and gets comfy and waits. Just as Seto begins to nod off the door opens and Joey walks in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Seto sounding very surprised

"This is my room." Said Joey sounding slightly hurt

"What? Let me see your letter someone like you can't possibly be roomed with me…you probably read the paper upside down" Joey hands Seto the paper and he looks it over. "Damn it! This is your room" Joey grins stupidly and plops down on the other bed

"Well now that we are living in the same room I guess you have to learn to like me and I have to learn to like you"

"I guess" They both unpack in silence and begin to get ready for bed. They turn out the lights and dose off still not saying a word to each other.

The next morning they wake early to get to their first class. They walk down to breakfast only to find that there are no empty tables except for one slightly uneven table for two tucked away in a dark corner.

"Well it looks like we have to eat together today." Said Joey walking towards the table. Seto turns his nose up and follows not too thrilled at the idea of eating with Joey. They sit down and Joey begins to eat his cereal like a dog. Seto looks at him in disgust, but after watching for a few moments he begins to think, 'awww how cute, he looks like a little puppy' Seto suddenly relies what he is thinking and slaps himself. Joey looks up and grins just before going back to eating.

After breakfast Seto and Joey split up to find their first class. Seto is the first one in the classroom so he takes a seat right in the middle of the first row. After about 20 minuets more people start to slowly come in. The class begins and Joey comes running in

"Oh No! I'm late" he says taking a seat in the back

"Thank you for the interruption Mr. Wheeler. Now, as I was saying" Joey looks down and sighs only looking up to the sound of Seto's voice.

"The answer is the American Revolution." He says answering the teacher's question. Joey sits there staring at Seto.

"Wow he is really smart," Joey thinks, "He really knows a lot…damn that's sexy" The rest of the class all Joey is thinking about is Seto.

When the class ends he gathers his stuff and begins to walk out, but stops and waits for Seto.

"So are you having a good day so far?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, its been going alright." Seto replies.

"That's really great. Hey do you want to go grab a bit of lunch before our next class?"

"With you?"

"Yeah who else" Seto thinks about it for a moment

"Sure why not I don't have anything better to do for the next hour." They begin to walk to a McDonalds a few blocks down the road.

As they walk Joey can't take his eyes off Seto, he daydreams about the two of them in a field filled with wild flowers with a picnic and a beautiful blue sky. Joey begins to drool slightly as Seto looks at him. Seto arches an eyebrow and snaps his fingers get Joey out of his trance.

"Hey what is wrong with you?"

"Huh…what…Oh nothing." Joey blinks a few times and rubs his eyes. They keep walking on and eventually get to McDonalds.

"What do you want to eat Joey?"

"I think I will get a number 1 what about you?"

"I don't know what do you recommend?"

"Well, I think everything is pretty good but if I had to pick I would still get a number 1." Seto thinks about it and then orders the two number ones. They get their food and drinks and goes to sit at a booth in the corner. "So what did you think of our first class."

"It was Great! I really enjoyed it."

"Yeah it was pretty great huh?" Joey smiles slightly remembering the daydream he was having during the class. As he thinks about it he begins to run his foot up and down Seto's leg, Seto's eyes grow wide as he does this.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Joey stops

"Oh My! I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry." Joey looks down ashamed blushing slightly. Seto rolls his eyes and blushes too.

"No its ok I know you where probably day dreaming of some girl."

"Heh, yeah girls." Joey says still blushing. They go back to eating their lunch in silence.

Joey did not mention that he was not, in fact, thinking nothing of girls but of the sexy brunette boy sitting across from him. He did not mention either, the fact that he was studying Seto as the boy took in slow breaths, watching the expansion of that well chiseled chest, and trying hard to fight the images of licking that chest…

Licking the chest… making those nipples hard under his tongue… images of Seto moaning under him filled his head….

Oops, all this daydreaming had caused a slight problem in Joey's nether region. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

Seto quirked an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong?"

Joey's face flushed. "No, nothing wrong.. nothing at all…."

Seto glanced at his watch, "I think we need to be moving on now." He stood quickly, waiting for Joey to follow.

The blonde whimpered, trying to figure out how to get out of his "predicament". He stood slowly, holding the McDonald's bag by his crotch. "Okay. Let's go."

They left the restaurant; bag still clutched in front of Joey. "Aren't you going to throw that away?" Seto asked cautiously.

Joey blinked. "No. I'm going to keep it. It is my friend." And he walked on, trying not to shirk down in embarrassment. Seto arches an eyebrow and slowly turns around walking toward campus.

They get back to their dorm and Joey begins to creep to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Seto. "Class starts in 5 minuets."

"…You go ahead I will catch up later." Said Joey.

Seto looks at him with big slightly hurt eyes and begins to walk towards the door. "Well I will see you in class then right?"

"…ummm yeah class…sure…"

Seto walks out as Joey runs into the bathroom. He locks the door and throws the empty McDonalds bag into the wastebasket. He sits on the toilet seat and puts his head in his hands thinking how stupid he must have looked with that McDonalds bag held at his crotch.

Seto walks to class slightly hurt that Joey wouldn't walk with him. "Damn why do I care so much so about him? I guess it's because he has to be so damn naïve, like a little puppy." He walks on to class pondering how he feels about Joey.

Seto gets to class early and like before takes a seat in the middle of the front row, but this time Joey never came in. Seto couldn't even think about what the teacher was saying he was so worried about Joey.

As soon as the class let out Seto ran to his dorm to find Joey asleep on his bed in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Seto leans against the wall with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness he is okay."

At that moment Joey sits up in the bed. He looks at Seto with half open eyes. Seto stares back blushing slightly. Joey raises a finger and points it at Seto and says, "THAT'S MY DOUGNUT!" before falling out of the bed his butt up in the air and his feet on the bed snoring loudly.

Seto looks at Joey and laughs slightly. "That's so Joey to be dreaming about food." He rolls his eyes but can't help but feel bad for Joey to be in that position. He walks over and helps him back into the bed.

Once again Joey opens his eyes and looks at Seto. "umm…I can explain…"mumbles Seto

Joey looks at him and says. "Seto…you smell good," and with that another loud snore comes from his mouth.

Seto blushes and lays Joey back on his pillow and pulls the blanket over him, and goes to his final class for the day.

The day wears on and Joey sleeps. Suddenly he wakes up by the sound of a car alarm in the distance. He sits up and looks around the room. "I had the strangest dream… where is Seto? … I dreamt that he tied me to the bed and ate my doughnut and then I broke free a fell over and he helped me back into the bed…and then…" Joey smells his blanket, the faint scent of leather and Curve Crush was still noticeable.

Where did he know that smell from? It was so impossibly distinct…

Blue eyes flashed through his mind. Seto.

Joey blushed profusely. Seto had been that close to his blanket?

…maybe…maybe it wasn't a dream… then Joey realized that he never had a doughnut so that part wasn't real…and he wondered where Seto would have gotten string cheese rope so that part must not have been real either.

Joey's eyes grow wide and he smells the blanket again trying to take in ever last bit of Seto that was left.

He wondered where Seto was, he looked at his clock it was 7:00p.m. "He must be at dinner," thought Joey.

Joey got out of bed and got dressed and walked down to the cafeteria. There he saw Seto sitting alone at the table they where at before in the dark corner. Joey noticed that Seto wasn't eating. He just sat there, looking at it and maybe picking up a pea, but putting it back down again.

Joey went through the line and got his food and went to sit next to Seto.

"Hey Seto, what's up?" Seto looked up and saw Joey smiling down at him. His face was so warm and welcoming. Seto couldn't help but smile back. "Do you mind if I sit down?" Joey asked.

Seto blushed "Oh… no go ahead please." Joey smiles and sits down across from him. "So… did you sleep well?"

Joey nods "Hey why don't we go out tonight?"

Seto looks at him "Sure why not I heard of a night club that is supposed to be an awesome place to hangout. It's called Paradise."

"Sounds great let's go." Joey gets up leaving his untouched plate at the table.

"Umm… Joey aren't you going to eat first." Joey turns around

"No we will get something to eat at the club. That food has to be better then this food." Joey looks at Seto and smiles then grabs him and drags him out the door.


End file.
